


Mine

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara isn't going to let a would-be robber hurt her wizard, leading to the realisation that Zedd is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For the Legendland rare pairing challenge.

Before she knew it, the peasant who had supposedly been walking past them on the duty trail was holding a knife to Zedd's throat. Admittedly this was quite a feat. If he'd been any shorter, the man would have to have been on his tip-toes. Cara stood stock still, assessing the situation calmly as her training had instilled in her. This only served to infuriate the hostage-taker, who'd clearly been expecting a more fearful reaction.

"Hand over the money," the man said, trying for anger, but only coming across as desperate.

"Richard has the money," Cara said. He and Kahlan should be back soon. They were probably gazing into each other's eyes instead of buying supplies. "Perhaps you'd like to sit down and wait."

The man glared at her. "You think you're funny?"

" _He_ thinks he's funny," Cara said, nodding to Zedd. "I'm just trying to be polite, as the Seeker and the Mother Confessor have told me I should be."

The man swallowed nervously. "The Seeker?"

Cara gave a nonchalant shrug. "That's his grandfather you're holding a knife to, by the way."

She saw the panic in his face before bravado reared its head. The man shook his head. "I don't want any trouble."

Why wasn't the damn wizard doing something, Cara wondered. One arm was pressed against his body, but his other hand was free to work magic. He was silent, which was mildly unnerving. Usually she couldn't shut him up.

"I don't want any trouble either. So let my wizard go and be off on your merry way." Cara gave what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

After a moment of hesitation, the man stepped backwards and ran off towards the woods. Cara looked to Zedd, who was smoothing out his robes, and checking his neck for blood. "Shall I go after him?" she asked.

"No. He's had quite a scare and that might be enough to put him on the right path."

Cara rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you use your magic?"

"I wanted to see what you would do." Zedd grinned. "I'm very impressed. You tried to talk your way out of the situation instead of using violence."

She supposed she had. "He had a knife to your throat. That's never fun." She knew from experience. Having her throat slit and becoming a baneling was something she'd rather not dwell on.

"Why did you call me 'my wizard'?" Zedd asked.

Cara gave him a look. "I didn't. I said…" Her brow furrowed in concentration. "I said let the wizard go and be off."

"No. You said _my_ wizard."

Cara, through sheer force of will, did not blush. "Last week, when that soldier insulted me while Richard was interrogating him? You said 'That's our Mord'Sith, Cara' and told him to be polite or you'd turn his tongue into a hummingbird that would fly away, never to be seen again."

The threat had been fanciful, ridiculous, and effective. Cara had felt a sense of pride at being "their" Mord'Sith and warmed by Zedd's unnecessary protectiveness.

"So I did, dear one." Zedd tipped his head. "You know, we'd be lost without you. Not just Richard, though he needs you too. I mean me. I…" He became uncharacteristically embarrassed. Cara had seen him eat thirds of a pudding, with his hands. She'd seen him wander out a lake, happily naked and unashamed. She could think of at least a dozen instances that had made Richard and Kahlan mortified on Zedd's behalf, while the wizard refused to feel any hint of humiliation.

Yet now he was shuffling his feet like a lovesick youth.

"I'm not sure about your preferences. Young men, I think. Young women. Brunettes. Darken Rahl." Zedd gave a half-hearted laugh. "I know an old wizard isn't what you're looking for. I'm sorry I mentioned it."

Cara sighed inwardly and threw caution to the wind. "I'm not." She stepped forward and lifted one gloved hand to touch his cheek. "You are my wizard. You belong to me."

The kiss that followed was brief, gentle, hesitant. This was all kinds of weird and had the potential to go horribly wrong, and if/when Richard found out they'd have to face his hysteria and lectures. Cara didn't care.

"You are so very tall," she murmured, as if it were an endearment. "I think we can work with that. I'll have you on your knees soon enough, wizard."

"I look forward to it," he said solemnly. However, his eyes sparkled with mischief.


End file.
